


De primeras veces

by Aratziel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratziel/pseuds/Aratziel
Summary: —Sólo somos amigos muuuy cercanos —pensó Duo, inocente, un día al percatarse que la mitad de los cajones y el armario de Heero estaban llenos de sus cosas, lo que también ocurría al revés en su hogar. A pesar de eso, ¿cómo podría pensar que eran algo más que amigos?
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 4





	De primeras veces

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado con amor a **Neutral HD** (quién hace tiempo quería que escribiera un lemon de esto XD).

**De primeras veces**

Heero Yuy durante la guerra había sido un bastardo en muchos sentidos: desde robarle las piezas de su Gundam, para arreglar el suyo propio, hasta ignorarlo cuando quería hablar con él luego que todo terminó; por eso para Duo fue una sorpresa el que surgiera una amistad entre ellos al volver a encontrarse en Preventers. Ambos eran opuestos en muchas cosas, pero al fin y al cabo los dos estaban marcados por las batallas y la sangre, y quizás por eso funcionaban tan bien juntos. Tenían un entendimiento tácito que era muy confortable.

Duo apenas si se había dado cuenta cuando ya se encontraban viviendo juntos. Cada uno conservaba su correspondiente departamento y alternaban a quien le tocaba quedarse en cual, de acuerdo con lo que tuvieran planeado hacer.

—Sólo somos amigos muuuy cercanos —pensó Duo, inocente, un día al percatarse que la mitad de los cajones y el armario de Heero estaban llenos de sus cosas, lo que también ocurría al revés en su hogar. A pesar de eso, ¿cómo podría pensar que eran algo más que amigos? Si Heero era Heero, es decir, sospechaba que era asexual, y él sin lugar a duda era heterosexual, eso ni siquiera se lo cuestionaba.

Así que, cuando finalmente supo lo que estaba sucediendo, se sintió aturdido y desconcertado. Fue realmente un golpe sin aviso —o con muchos avisos que él no había querido ver— en las bolas.

Duo había decidido dejar el trabajo en terreno de Preventers y trasladarse al área informática de la organización. En algún punto desde que la guerra terminó llegó a entender que incluso imaginar entrar en batalla de nuevo, fuera del tipo que fuera, hacía que su estómago se revolviera. No quería esa clase de futuro inestable, era momento de pensar en lo que de verdad deseaba; de esa forma optó por ayudar desde donde se sintiera cómodo y tranquilo.

Heero, en ese entonces, aún seguía en el frente; para total molestia de Duo, que se ponía totalmente ansioso mientras contaba los días para su regreso, siempre pensando en la pequeña probabilidad de que no regresara. Hasta que sucedió… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis malditos días… una semana; ese fue el tiempo extra que aquel imbécil tardó en volver a aparecer.

—Hubo unos problemas con el cargamento. —Esa fue la escueta explicación que Heero le dio tras abrir la puerta sin tocar y detenerse en el umbral de su oficina con las mejillas ardiendo; porque claro, había tenido que atravesar corriendo todo el extenso complejo al enterarse que la misión de Heero había vuelto.

Sí, ese desgraciado témpano de hielo no fue capaz de avisarle, había sido Quatre quien le llegó con el chisme.

—¡Maldito idiota! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? — habló, entre enojado y aliviado mientras avanzaba hasta estar de pie frente a él y comenzaba a revisar con las manos cada centímetro de Heero para asegurarse que estuviera tan intacto como se veía.

—No falta ningún pedazo, Duo —le respondió Heero con sarcasmo estilando de cada palabra, aunque sus ojos estaban brillando divertidos. Duo detuvo sus manos, sin embargo, no las apartó ni Heero las quitó de donde estaban, sobre su pecho a la altura justa para sentir los constantes latidos de su corazón.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso? —respondió, pero no consiguió el mismo tono de siempre, porque por primera vez notó realmente cuánto le preocupaba Heero, cuan solo había estado sin él y como molestas mariposas, o mejor dicho cucarachas, revolotearon por su estómago cuando Heero contestó con un atisbo de sonrisa antes de tomarle las manos y quitarlas de su pecho con cuidado.

Fue una revelación, con luces neón, parafernalia y todo dentro de su cabeza, y el aturdimiento dio paso al desconcierto. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Qué mierda era esto? Quizás… ¡No, no, no! ¡Jamás! ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿La sonrisa de ese maldito siempre había sido así de atrayente? ¿Por qué su mente no paraba de repetirle lo guapo que era? ¿Su corazón latía como caballo desbocado sólo por el tacto de sus manos? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Se había enamorado de Heero Yuy? ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Heero lo sabía? ¿Heero, el asexual, sería capaz de corresponderle? ¿Qué haría? ¿Debía hacer algo?

Al volver en sí Heero lo estaba mirando, sentado tras su escritorio, de forma cuestionadora.

—¿Sucede algo, Duo? —preguntó con tal tono que juraría que había cierta burla en su voz.

—¿Qué…? No, nada. Nos vemos después —soltó a la carrera y salió tan rápido como le era posible sin llegar a correr.

Al menos, para algo de su tranquilidad, entre las habilidades excepcionales de ese bastardo no estaba leer mentes y eso era un alivio en ese momento, cuando ni él sabía qué hacer con lo recién lo descubierto.

* * *

Después de ese día Duo hizo las únicas dos cosas que podía hacer: tratar de fingir que no se quedaba mirando embobado a Heero en cada momento, y hostigarlo para que se cambiase también al área administrativa. Si había algo que no sería capaz de seguir soportando, luego de su gran revelación, era la ansiedad de saber si Heero volvería entero o siquiera volvería. Ellos ya habían hecho suficiente, era momento de que pudieran tener paz en sus vidas, lo merecían. Además, incluso si se sabía egoísta por pensarlo, tras lo sucedido en la iglesia Maxwell, no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie importante otra vez.

Le tomó casi dos meses, de acoso e insistencia continua, para que Heero finalmente le dijera que se trasladaría al área de inteligencia. Duo no pudo hacer más que sentirse orgulloso por ello. Fue su pequeña primera victoria contra aquel cabeza dura y dio algo de esperanzas a los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Si lo había escuchado es porque consideraba su opinión, ¿no? Y eso sin lugar a duda significaba que era tomado en cuenta.

Duo sabía, desde hace un tiempo, que Heero también estaba cansado de las batallas y misiones —había surgido en conversaciones un par de veces—, pero no dio ningún paso para salir de eso sino hasta ahora, justo cuando él comenzó a molestarlo con el tema. Así que no, claro que no se quitaría el mérito.

Las cosas cambiaron para bien. Con Heero sin tener que partir a largas misiones, hubo más instancias para estar juntos. No solían salir mucho y Heero la mayoría del tiempo estaba pegado a la laptop, sin embargo, la compañía mutua era apreciada, al punto que se sentía extraño no tener la presencia del otro en casa los días en que alguno de ellos estaba ocupado.

Duo llegó a aceptar, con algo más de calma, que había caído irremediablemente rendido por ese soldado perfecto de risa maniática y respuestas sarcásticas, al punto que su heterosexualidad se había ido al diablo o que quizás ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de existir desde que conoció a Heero Yuy. El qué haría con esa información era algo que todavía estaba planeando, pero definitivamente tenía que decidir algo pronto.

A veces, mientras lograba que Heero viera alguna película o programa con él, aprovechaba de inclinarse un poco más de lo necesario contra su cuerpo o hacer que sus brazos se tocaran disimuladamente buscando tener algo de contacto. Heero no objetaba, así que estaba bien para él, o quizás no lo notaba, quién sabe. Duo se sentía feliz sólo con eso. Era la única persona así de cercana a Heero, lo cual lo hacía sentir especial y bastaba. Al menos por el momento.

Aparte de esos pequeños acercamientos, Duo no tenía idea de cómo hacer avanzar las cosas. Heero nunca había demostrado tener interés ni motivación por relaciones amorosas o sexuales y él con suerte había fantaseado estar con chicas sin llegar a tener nada con ninguna, así que era un total novato en lo que refería a esos temas. Suponía que las parejas de hombres no debían de ser nada muy diferente a las de chico y chica.

La verdad es que toda su vida había estado tan enfocada en la guerra, que cosas como las relaciones personales o el amor no tenían cabida en ese entonces. Tener a alguien a su lado o el sexo siempre le fue ajeno, porque cuando te entrenan para ser una máquina de guerra eso es en lo último en que se piensa. Y él y los demás eran tan jóvenes también. Jóvenes y con un peso tan asfixiante sobre sus hombros que no habían tenido espacio para nada más.

Ahora, recién con diecinueve años y ya terminada toda la pesadilla, al fin podía poner algo de atención a todo aquello que no le enseñaron, pero era difícil poner en práctica lo que había obviado toda su vida.

Al final, las principales preguntas eran: ¿Heero estaba interesado de la misma forma en él? Y ¿Cómo proceder sin echar a perder lo que sea que tuviesen?

Por el amor de Dios, prácticamente ellos ya vivían juntos, aunque tal vez con Heero en la ecuación eso no significara nada. Quizás, primero, debería intentar con un beso y si después se dejaban llevar… ¡no, no, no! Aún era muy pronto para pensar en sexo, pues ni había logrado saber si le gustaba de la misma forma. Partir averiguando eso era lo más básico, porque como siguiera sin hacer nada, quedaría atascado en el limbo de esa rara amistad quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

* * *

—Bien, comencemos con el plan —murmuró, mientras veía pasar los minutos en el reloj de la pared, acostado en el sillón.

Era turno en el departamento de Heero.

Esta semana estaban pronosticadas las peores temperaturas bajo cero de todo el año. Perfecto para lo que había planeado.

Estuvo esperando durante dos horas, intentando no quedarse dormido, antes de darse valor y decidir que ya era tiempo.

Se puso de pie descalzo, sin poder evitar un leve temblor en su cuerpo ante la pérdida de calor. Realmente estaba helando y sacaría todo el provecho que pudiera de ello. Tomó una de las mantas y se envolvió en ella antes de caminar sigilosamente hasta estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Heero.

Quizás esta sería la noche en que muriera, pero al menos lo habría intentado. Duo Maxwell jamás podría ser llamado cobarde, incluso en las actuales circunstancias.

Sintiéndose casi como un niño a punto de hacer una maldad fue abriendo la puerta lentamente. No hubo ningún movimiento ni un arma apuntando a su sien por la invasión, así que se relajó un poco y terminó de entrar.

Todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo. Heero tenía una cama matrimonial y al parecer dormía… ¡No!, seguro que no estaba dormido, aunque tampoco se había movido. Se encontraba recostado en el lado opuesto a la puerta dándole la espalda.

—Heero —lo llamó en un susurro. Conociéndolo era imposible que no lo hubiese sentido, sin embargo, la falta de quejas o movimiento era extraña—. Heero —volvió a llamar elevando la voz un poco, apretujando la manta que lo cubría mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia la cama.

—Mmmm, ¿qué quieres, Duo? —la voz más ronca de lo normal fue un incentivo a la sangre que fluía por sus partes bajas, pero como persona decente que se creía, lo ignoró. Tampoco era un suicida como para llegar y lanzarse sobre ese tipo de la nada; además no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer si llegara a esa situación.

—Muero de frío —se quejó en cambio, tratando según él de sonar adorable. Claro que con Heero debía esforzarse el doble en serlo.

Heero se volteó hasta quedar de espaldas poniendo una mano en su propio rostro y lo miró por entre los dedos.

—¿Y qué con eso? —dijo con tono cansado. Duo estiró la boca en una sonrisa que esperó ocultara bien lo nervioso que estaba.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó inocente. Heero lo observó durante interminables segundos antes de cubrir los ojos con el reverso de su mano y suspirar.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió finalmente antes de volver a darle la espalda.

Duo, sin querer darle tiempo para arrepentimientos, soltó la manta y se coló sin más mediaciones entre las sábanas. No había sido tan difícil, al planearlo una de las opciones de los posibles escenarios era terminar con una bala en el cuerpo —si tenía mala suerte en la cabeza—, pero Heero se había comportado de una manera bastante amable para tratarse de él y su espacio siendo invadido.

Se quedó quieto unos minutos observando el techo, antes de intentar dormir, mas no lo logró. Toda esa cama, toda esa habitación, tenía el olor de Heero y eso lo hizo sentir malditamente caliente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus hormonas no decidieron revolucionarse si no hasta ahora? Justo ahora. Era vergonzoso el tener que pensar en dormir junto a Heero con tal naciente erección entre sus piernas. ¿Y si por accidente llegaba a tocar esa zona?

Dios, sabía que se había ido a meter a la boca del lobo por sí mismo. Al menos la primera prueba había sido exitosa, incluso con lo problemas que le suscitó su cercanía.

—¿Debería contar ovejas? —pensó removiéndose incómodo—. Quizás imaginar cosas desagradables.

Lo que se proponía era imposible. No cuando el aroma de Heero inundaba sus pulmones a cada bocanada de aire. ¿Ese bastardo siempre había olido tan bien? ¿Su voz ronca siempre había sonado tan sexy? O, quizás sólo era una loca alucinación producto de sus hormonas adolescentes y descontroladas.

—Duo, duérmete.

—¡Ah, sí! —respondió sobresaltado por la repentina orden, se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos.

Pero no pudo dormir.

* * *

No había para qué decir que dormir con Heero fue una tortura, ni siquiera imaginaba que se podía llegar a pasar tantas horas excitado, mas decidió que no claudicaría, ¿qué iba a ser de él si se dejaba vencer por su recién descubierta lívido? No podría volver a llamarse Duo Maxwell si permitía que eso pasara.

Fue así como decidió establecer una rutina.

Todas las noches subsiguientes terminó durmiendo en la cama con Heero, sin que, para su completa sorpresa, aquel que todos creían un tempano de hielo le reprendiera por ello en lo más mínimo. De modo que, para la cuarta vez ya ni le pidió permiso. Heero lo había mirado un largo momento, pero no dijo nada, y fue así como siguieron por la siguiente semana.

La verdad era que últimamente solían pasar todo el tiempo en el departamento de Heero, con la excusa de que quedaba cerca del edificio de Preventers. Y no que Duo se quejara de ello, porque en estos momentos era claramente algo que le convenía; sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían yendo a su departamento y entonces la racha de dormir juntos de seguro se rompería.

Por otro lado, Duo se traía un constante problema entre manos, literalmente. No recordaba momento de su vida en que hubiera tenido que masturbarse tanto como en los días pasados. Era vivir en un maldito calentón sin fin. Un calentón que tenía nombre y apellido, y con el cual debía dormir todas las noches sin saber cómo proceder para conseguir lo que quería. Tanto era su estado de continua excitación que, incluso, llegó a tener que masturbarse en el baño de su oficina, ¡y sólo porque Heero le había dado una de sus malditas, sexys y calientes sonrisas! Estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que, de seguro, no le era tan indiferente a Heero, porque ¿qué amigos normales dormían juntos todas las noches sin quejarse? No obstante, existía una gran brecha entre lo que él deseaba conseguir y lo que Heero podría querer. Aquel tipo seguía siendo insondable en muchos sentidos y este era uno que lo mantenía especialmente frustrado.

El lunes de la semana que empezaba, Heero tuvo que pasar la noche en el trabajo. No era algo raro, pero había pasado algún tiempo desde que sucedió y Duo resintió con fuerza su ausencia.

Estar en su departamento y dormir, otra vez, solo en su cama lo hacía sentir extraño y vacío.

Si bien no había abrazos, besos y caricias, el cuerpo de Heero a su lado durante las noches pasadas le daba calidez al suyo propio y su olor envolviéndole, a parte de calentarlo a límites indecibles, lo reconfortaba.

Esa noche no durmió bien. Volvió a tener pesadillas con la iglesia y con la guerra que había exterminado todo lo que amaba. Concluyó que, en definitiva, prefería andar con una excitación eterna que dormir y soñar con cosas tan horribles, las cuales, a pesar de estar en el pasado, seguían revolviéndole el estómago.

A la tarde siguiente, luego del trabajo, les tocó quedarse en el departamento de Duo.

Duo maquinó una y mil formas en su cabeza para lograr conseguir alguna excusa para que Heero durmiese en su cama, pero le resultó bastante difícil pensar en algo que no fuera demasiado obvio o estúpido. Así que al llegar la hora de dormir se encontró decepcionado al no dar con ningún plan.

Estaba terminando de ponerse el pijama —el cual sólo era una camisa gastada con unos shorts— y sosteniendo un cojín, cuando Heero irrumpió en la pieza solo con unos pantalones y bostezando. Duo puso el objeto en sus manos cubriendo su parte baja, asombrado y sin poder apartar la vista de ese cuerpo perfecto y de músculos definidos.

Heero lo miró de vuelta, burlón, mientras se estiraba —para pesar de Duo y su pene atrapado en sus boxers ajustados—, acentuando más su trabajado cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía lucir alguien tan condenadamente caliente sin siquiera intentarlo?

—Hace frío. —Fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta a su muda interrogante antes de que Heero se colara en su cama sin agregar nada.

Duo solo atinó a quedarse mirando a aquel tipo acostado ahora de espaldas a él, a punto de explotar. Heero pensaba matarlo sin dudas, pero no de la forma en la que creyó que sería —con un tiro en la cabeza—, sino de una mucho peor, al punto de calificar como tortuosa y cruel.

—Ammm, tengo que ir al baño —murmuró para sí mismo antes de huir de ahí para calmarse un poco, o sea, darse alivio con su mano, y poder volver a enfrentar la tentación… —No, no —se corrigió mentalmente, la situación.

* * *

Esa misma mañana, Duo despertó por milagro antes que Heero, descubriéndose en un estrecho abrazo. Fue más que una sorpresa. No sabía si eso había sucedido con anterioridad o no, ya que él siempre abría los ojos cuando Heero ya se había duchado y preparaba el desayuno. Al menos "su querido amigo de allá abajo" no había decidido reaccionar, porque como lo hiciera no habría forma de ocultarlo debido a la cercanía.

Estaban frente a frente. Heero lo mantenía fuertemente apretado contra su pecho y podía sentir la tibia respiración en la parte superior de su cabeza. Él tenía la cara atrapada en la curva del cuello a su disposición y sus brazos envolvían el amplio torso. Una de sus piernas descansaba sobre la cadera de Heero. Sería difícil controlarse si seguían así, pero tampoco quería soltarse. Era demasiado íntimo y había estado esperando ese contacto hasta casi llegar al borde de la locura. ¿Cómo se suponía que dejara pasar esta oportunidad así sin más? Sería tonto si lo hiciera.

¿Podría interpretar esto cómo un avance? ¿Qué significado se suponía que debía darle? Heero no andaba abrazando a la gente, ni siquiera dormido.

Hubiera sido bueno tener aunque fuera un poco de experiencia en estos asuntos. Al menos así no se sentiría tan en blanco como en ese momento.

¡Joder!, su pene estaba empezando a reaccionar. —Dame un descanso —pensó sin saber qué debía hacer ahora—. Vamos, no me hagas esto.

—Duo —el aliento de Heero cosquilleó contra su pelo y lo sobresaltó—, ¿sigues dormido?

—Mmmm —soltó avergonzado. Heero había elegido el peor momento para hablarle.

Aunque ambos se sabían despiertos, ninguno se apartó del otro. Eso, sumado a la sensación del cuerpo de Heero contra él, era mucho más de lo que Duo podía soportar en ese momento. Por otra parte, tampoco quería desembarazarse de aquel abrazo que sentía tan bien. Se reconocía inocente en estos temas, pero idiota jamás.

—¿Puedes mirarme un momento? —susurró Heero y Duo, curioso, lo hizo. Al encontrarse con el profundo color cobalto, sintió un tirón de nervios en su estómago. ¿Esto estaba sucediendo realmente? Quizás todavía estaba dormido, había tenido muchos sueños extraños y poco decorosos desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Esto, en cambio, se sentía demasiado real: Heero entre sus brazos, la calidez ajena contra la propia y esa profunda mirada buscando algo, que no llegaba a entender, en su rostro. Sus caras estaban muy cerca y fue inevitable el que sus ojos vagaran hacia los labios frente a él.

Solo necesitaba salvar unos centímetros y podría besar esa boca que llevaba meses anhelando probar.

Un centímetro, dos centímetros… Heero parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él porque no lo estaba rechazando, de hecho, lo había acercado más contra sí y su erección fue gustosamente apretada por el hueso de su cadera haciéndolo morder sus propios labios para contener el deseo. Tres centímetros y solo quedaban unos milímetros separándole de su objetivo…

Y lo besó. Su boca sobre la otra sin atreverse a avanzar, tanteando. A través de sus ojos entrecerrados pudo notar que Heero también lo miraba y al no ver ninguna reacción de su parte se asustó, ¿no era eso lo que él quería también? ¿Mal entendió las señales? La decepción llegó rápido y estaba a punto de apartarse, para poder disculparse o lo que fuera cuando Heero cerró los ojos y presionó correspondiéndole.

Luego la lengua de Heero delineó su labio inferior y Duo no dudó en abrirlos para darle paso con un suspiro profundo. Apretó su abrazo no queriendo tener ningún resquicio separándolos y Heero lo imitó de vuelta en un movimiento que logró que su pene se frotase más duramente contra él. El gemido fue callado por la boca de Heero que devoraba la suya con ahínco. Todo en ese contacto era tan caliente y húmedo que Duo sólo podía esperar que continuara.

El celular de Heero sonó sobresaltándolos a ambos, interrumpiendo el beso, y el momento simplemente se rompió. Heero lo soltó para sentarse y contestar, no sin antes soltar un sonido de fastidio.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz de Heero sonaba molesta.

Duo se quedó ahí recostado, sin saber qué hacer ahora, ¿quién mierda se atrevía a interrumpir el glorioso momento en que por fin lograba besar a Heero? Dios, se sentía tan frustrado.

La ancha espalda desnuda frente a él solo lo seguía provocando, se moría por tocarla, besarla, morderla…

—Bien, voy de inmediato —Heero cortó la llamada antes de ponerse de pie y girarse hacia él. —Ocurrió una emergencia, debo irme ahora —le informó mientras buscaba algo de ropa en el armario y se vestía con prisas.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —ofreció sintiendo sus labios hormiguear en consecuencia del beso salvaje que habían compartido. Se sentó en la cama, sin poder dejar de mirar a Heero mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. No había podido evitar notar que se encontraba excitado hasta que se puso de pie y eso sólo logró que se calentara aún más.

—No, tengo todo bajo control. Nos vemos luego —lo escuchó decir al salir de la habitación y luego de unos segundos oyó la puerta de salida ser cerrada.

Probablemente era algo urgente si Heero se había tenido que marchar así de rápido. Saberlo no le servía para calmar su estado actual y aplacar sus instintos homicidas contra quien sea que hubiera llamado.

¿Había estado a punto de pasar lo que él creía, cierto? ¿Entonces Heero le correspondía? Al menos era obvio cuánto le gustaba por el bulto que notó en sus pantalones y… ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso!, pero no podía. Había estado esperando una señal por meses y esto, sin duda, era una gigante y luminosa. Era una respuesta con bombos y platillos.

Levantó las mantas de su cuerpo para observar su muy obvia erección. Heero, sin dudas, también la había notado cuando permanecían abrazados.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó, dejándose caer nuevamente a la cama con los brazos estirados hacia los lados. No habría forma alguna de lograr que aquello bajase. Iba a morir sobrecalentado.

* * *

El tema no fue mencionado mientras almorzaron juntos en la central, como todos los días, ni luego al salir del trabajo.

Para el momento en que llegaron al departamento de Heero, Duo simplemente no sabía como sacarlo a colación. Se veía bastante inverosímil el colgarse del cuello de Heero y besarlo hasta quedar sin aire, cual protagonista de una novela romántica barata.

Tan ensimismado estuvo que más pronto de lo que había esperado ya se encontraban acostados, con la luz apagada, y un decente espacio separándolos. ¿Había sido todo… una cruel broma de su imaginación? ¿De verdad se le había sobrecalentado tanto el cerebro que estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Por qué Heero no hacía ni decía nada? ¿Había sido sólo un impulso adolescente? No, Heero era todo menos alguien que se dejaría llevar por lo que dictaban unas simples hormonas. ¿Entonces por qué no sucedía nada?

Molesto y extremadamente frustrado le dio la espalda a Heero. Se propuso dormir.

Despertó, en medio de la noche, de una pesadilla especialmente vivida del día en que atacaron la Iglesia Maxwell.

De seguro se estuvo revolviendo dormido, porque al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Heero casi sobre él, sujetando su hombro izquierdo, sacudiéndolo para despertarlo, sin ninguna señal que sugiriera algún atisbo de burla o desdén en sus facciones.

—Llorabas —el susurro de Heero fue bajo y, como si quisiera remarcar su afirmación, su mano libre se deslizó por una de sus mejillas limpiando el rastro húmedo en ella.

Sin fuerzas para sentirse avergonzado por la situación, Duo se abrazó al cuello de Heero en busca de algo de consuelo o cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar para aplacar el sentimiento amargo que había dejado aquel sueño. Sintió los músculos de Heero tensarse, dentro de su abrazo, por la sorpresa mas no hizo ningún amago de querer apartarlo.

La culpa y el horror estaban mordiendo sus entrañas. Al cerrar los ojos aún podía ver la iglesia destruida y en llamas, al padre Maxwell muerto, la hermana Helen agonizando, los cuerpos desmembrados, aplastados y quemados de todos sus amigos. Si solo hubiera podido prevenir aquello.

Un sollozo ahogado escapó de su garganta y supo que estaba mojando el hombro de Heero con sus lágrimas, pero no lograba parar. Heero lo volteó para que quedase sobre él, lo abrazó y acarició sus cabellos con comprensión.

Claro que Heero lo entendía. Duo sabía que él también tenía sus propias heridas. Ninguno de los expilotos Gundam estaba libre de ellas. Quizás fue por eso que se sintió tan seguro y confortado. Heero jamás lo tildaría de débil por un evento como este.

Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse, luego de un tiempo, alzó la cabeza para ver a Heero el cual le devolvió una mirada calmada. Había comprensión en sus ojos y a pesar de los malos recuerdos todavía latentes, Duo se sintió feliz.

Se aproximó con cuidado hasta que sus caras quedaron frente a frente y, sin dilaciones ni ceremonias, lo besó.

Al principio sólo fue un roce de labios inocente hasta que Heero enredó una mano en su pelo y abrió su boca en una clara invitación. Ni cruzó por su cabeza negarse. No fue un beso candente como el que habían tenido la mañana anterior. Era un beso de reconocimiento, amable y cariñoso. Sin prisas. Precisamente lo que Duo necesitaba para pasar el mal trago que dejó su pesadilla.

Tras separarse, Duo volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho Heero y este trazó círculos agradables en su espalda. Gracias a eso logró volver a dormir arrullado por los latidos de su corazón.

Despertó ya pasadas las siete de la mañana y Heero no estaba en la cama. Gracias a ciertos ruidos metálicos que escuchó desde la cocina, supo que se encontraba ahí. Duo se acurrucó sobre sí mismo unos minutos, más feliz de lo que se había sentido nunca, antes de obligarse a ponerse de pie para tomar una ducha.

Ninguno mencionó el tema, claro que Duo quería hablar de ello —siempre se moría por hablarlo todo—, pero aún lo sentía como algo demasiado frágil y temía estropearlo si decía cualquier tontería. Quizás por eso Heero tampoco dijo nada.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de salir del departamento para ir a trabajar, Heero lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y sin aviso le robó un largo beso que lo que lo dejó sin aliento antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

En el trabajo, Quatre le preguntó reiteradas veces por qué estaba tan feliz. Duo sabía que probablemente andaba con una sonrisa ridícula en la cara. Era inevitable y no quería ocultarla. A pesar de tener bastantes dudas sobre muchas cosas, todo parecía ir viento en popa, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

—Mi vida está yendo muy bien, mi amigo —canturreó la tercera vez que Quatre preguntó.

—¡Oh! —los grandes ojos de Quatre se abrieron con sorpresa—. Es Heero, ¿no? —disparó de sopetón.

—¡Hey! —Duo se quejó indignado, antes de volver a recordar el beso en la mañana y sonreír como idiota—. ¿Es tan obvio?

—Amigo, sinceramente es difícil decir cuál de ustedes es más evidente.

Esa respuesta de Quatre lo dejó pensando un buen rato. A él le era complicado ocultar sus emociones, pero Heero era bastante reservado. ¿Qué había sido lo evidente que vio Quatre? Heero no parecía haber cambiado en su trato normal con él ni nada por el estilo. Lo hubiera notado. Si incluso hasta aquel día del beso, no había sabido qué esperar.

Iba caminado, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hacia la oficina de Heero. Entonces notó algo extraño tras unos árboles a varios metros de donde estaba.

Siendo tan curioso como era se acercó a ver, probablemente debería haber puesto atención a los dichos que decían que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Escondidos tras unos frondosos arbustos, vio a Trowa y a Wufei que al parecer discutían algo, o eso creía hasta que Wufei agarró a Trowa por la camisa y lo acercó de forma brusca para besarlo. Duo frotó sus ojos creyendo haber visto mal, pero no, al volver a mirar estaban ambos ahí enredándose en uno de los besos más apasionados que había visto en su vida.

—¡Oh, rayos! —pensó sin salir de la sorpresa. Quatre estaría devastado al enterarse. Como su amigo debería ir decirle algo a esos dos, ¡cómo se atrevía Trowa! Si su relación con Quatre incluso era pública.

Empezó a caminar enojado hacia ellos cuando ocurrió algo aún más inesperado.

Quatre se sumó a la escena.

Trowa y Wufei se separaron al instante de verlo. Enseguida, su rubio amigo primero besó a uno y luego al otro.

Duo estaba en shock.

—¡Oh por Dios! —era la único que conseguía repetir en su mente, mientras se alejaba de allí antes de que lo vieran. ¿Cómo Quatre no le había contado algo así?

Llegó hasta la oficina de Heero —que seguía siendo la misma, solo habían cambiado el título en la placa de la puerta— antes de darse cuenta y entró sin golpear, dejándose caer en la silla vacía frente al escritorio. Heero lo miró por sobre los papeles en sus manos con una ceja alzada.

—Vi a... ¡maldición! —se pasó las manos por el pelo en un intento de pensar de forma coherente—. Necesito arrancarme los ojos —concluyó por fin.

Heero le habló después de unos cuantos segundos de analizarlo en silencio:

—¿Estamos hablando de…? —presionó para que se centrara en lo que quería decir. Los papeles fueron puestos sobre la madera en una clara muestra de que le estaba poniendo atención.

—Trowa y Wufei… besuqueándose —respondió todavía sin pensar bien—. Luego llegó Quatre y… todos se besuquearon. ¡Agh! —exclamó—. No quería ver eso. Necesito formatear mi cerebro —terminó quejándose con la cabeza entre las manos y los ojos cerrados.

La risa de Heero lo hizo abrirlos de sopetón.

—¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Estoy en shock aquí! —Heero ahora se encontraba cubriendo su sonrisa con una de sus manos—. Mi pobre mente inocente ha sido ensuciada —se quejó dramático.

—Pensé que sabías de esos tres.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó mirándolo con incredulidad—. ¿Estoy en una realidad alternativa? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Incluso yo he llegado a escuchar los rumores —continúo Heero—. Esos tres son bastante malos ocultándose. Los ha visto un montón de gente. Creo que hasta el secretario de Relena los encontró un día.

Duo creyó que seguía dormido. Heero hablando de rumores y sus amigos metidos en un trío, ¿por qué él no se enteraba de esas cosas? No era posible que fuese tan despistado.

—Es bastante atrevido, ¿no? —continuó Heero mientras lo miraba con diversión— Un trío —recalcó.

—Ugh, no —su cuerpo se estremeció cuando recordó nuevamente la imagen—. Está bien si a ellos les gusta, pero esas cosas no van conmigo. ¿No me digas que a ti sí te van? —preguntó asustado.

Heero le devolvió una mirada llena de entretención y burla.

—No me gusta compartir —declaró luego de una larga pausa.

—Bien, eso es un alivio —contestó Duo, mientras algo de tensión lo abandonaba, al tiempo que entendió que él sólo estaba tomándole el pelo. Si a Heero le hubiera llegado a gustar más de dos penes en acción, lo que estaban empezando, probablemente, iba a morir antes de empezar.

—Siempre se te pasa por alto lo obvio —comentó Heero en algo que casi sonó a un insulto.

—¡Hey! Hablando de lo obvio —soltó tras un súbito recuerdo—, Quatre esta mañana dijo que ambos somos muy evidentes —Heero lo miró sorprendido unos segundos antes de darle otra de sus sonrisas burlescas.

—Duo —comenzó Heero—, siempre —remarcó —estoy contigo. Creo que es bastante evidente para toda la central. —Si Heero lo exponía así sonaba hasta lógico, lo que no quitó que se le encendieran las mejillas.

—¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos? —aventuró tratando de sonar gracioso—. Digo, ¿pasar tiempo juntos?

Heero puso los ojos en blanco y Duo supo que no iba a dejar el tema estar.

* * *

—Al parecer aún no es lo suficientemente obvio para ti —apuntilló Heero poniéndose de pie y sentándose contra el borde del escritorio. Una de sus manos desanudó su corbata y abrió el primer botón de su camisa en un movimiento que se le antojó terriblemente sexy. Duo tragó duro mientras lo miraba hacia arriba y recordaba de golpe la calentura que llevaba días acompañándolo. Maldito y sensual Heero Yuy—. Tengo la mitad de mis cosas en tu departamento —siguió inclemente—. Te hago el desayuno todas las mañanas —enfatizó—. Sabes que no viviría con ningún amigo, ¿no? Ni dormiría con un amigo, ni besaría a un amigo.

—¿No? —preguntó Duo, genuinamente sorprendido.

—¡Duo! —presionó Heero con voz de circunstancias, mirándolo desde arriba. Duo supo al instante que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. No sabía cómo, pero al fin estaban hablando de lo que le interesaba.

—Siempre pensé que no tenías interés en estar con nadie —se defendió.

—Desde que llegamos a Preventers he estado contigo, Duo —señaló, haciendo evidente uso de toda su paciencia—. ¿Acaso tú vas por ahí viviendo, durmiendo y besándote con todos tus amigos?

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó ofendido. Ni loco sería el cuarto integrante de ese trío demente del que Quatre hacía parte.

—Entonces temo informarte que ya llevamos algún tiempo en una relación —continuó Heero sonando bastante exasperado. Los ojos de Duo se abrieron como platos. —Sí, Duo, ese tipo de relación. De las de tipo amoroso —apuntó sarcástico.

—¡Oye! —protestó Duo ofendido, aunque eso era justo lo que había querido que le confirmara Heero desde hace meses. Ahora lo estaba oyendo de su propia boca—. Nunca me dijiste nada —replicó cruzando lo brazos. Heero masajeó sus sienes con una mano, haciendo uso de su dedo medio y pulgar.

—Tampoco sabía si te gustaba —estableció cortante—. Tú eras el que insistía en hablar de chicas y después llegabas a manosearme por entero cuando volvía de las misiones.

—¿Por eso no me avisabas cuando llegabas? —preguntó Duo, por fin comprendiendo mientras se ponía de pie. Eran casi de la misma estatura, así que sus caras quedaron perfectamente cerca y se aproximó hasta casi tocar el cuerpo de Heero.

—No soy de piedra, Duo. —Vio las manos de Heero aferrarse al borde del escritorio.

—De hielo quizás —se aventuró a bromear. Heero lo fulminó con la mirada.

—El hielo también se derrite.

—Buen punto. ¿Entonces por qué no hacías nada? —preguntó en un susurro. Los labios de Heero lucían más que apetecibles así de cerca.

—No quería espantarte.

—¿Espantarme? ¿Por qué me espantarías? —cuestionó confundido. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la cálida respiración de Heero contra su rostro.

—Duo, decías que eras hetero. —Otra vez sarcasmo en la voz de Heero.

—Ohhh —apreció por fin comprendiendo. Debía asumir que era un despistado y que se había demorado en darse cuenta de lo que tenían—. Pero ahora que me enteré de que somos pareja, puedo hacer esto —afirmó antes de enredar sus manos en el pelo de Heero y obligarlo a ladear un poco la cabeza antes de besarlo. Heero le correspondió de inmediato deslizando su lengua sin piedad dentro de su boca mientras sujetaba su cintura y lo acercaba hasta reducir cualquier distancia que quedara. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron al instante y Duo jadeó dentro del beso ante un firme apretón en una de sus nalgas, que tuvo como consecuencia que sus nacientes erecciones se rozaran por sobre los pantalones.

Gracias a eso logró notar que Heero también estaba tan caliente como él y saber eso sólo sirvió para que su temperatura subiera de golpe.

La intensidad del beso subió mientras comenzaban un lento vaivén con sus caderas en busca de más fricción. Heero gruñó contra su boca antes de bajar para comenzar a atacar su cuello. Duo suspiró dejándose hacer. No era el lugar para esto, pero ambos llevaban tanto tiempo aguantándose que ahora no parecía muy probable que pudieran detenerse a pesar del lugar donde estaban.

La mano que no se encontraba en su trasero ayudando a empujar sus caderas, sacó la camisa de su pantalón y se deslizó acariciando su espalda. Su pesada respiración golpeó contra el oído de Heero quien se limitó a besar y chupar su cuello de forma voraz.

Duo estaba pensando en colar su mano bajo el pantalón de Heero cuando la puerta fue golpeada.

—Mierda —masculló Heero, quien no era para nada dado a los improperios, apoyando la frente en su hombro. Su respiración estaba agitada—. Tengo reunión —aclaró, separándose reacio de su cuerpo.

Duo asintió pesaroso mientras trataba de arreglar su ropa de forma apresurada. ¿Tanto mal había hecho en su vida pasada o qué? ¿Era su karma vivir caliente sin remedio?

Los golpes volvieron a sonar.

—¿Me veo arreglado? —preguntó terminando de ordenarse tanto como podía en esas circunstancias. Heero asintió—. Nos vemos después entonces —apuró antes de abrir la puerta. Dio un saludo rápido con la cabeza al secretario de Relena, que los miraba suspicaz como si hubiese adivinado exactamente lo que hacían, antes de salir de allí hecho una tromba.

Estuvo seguro de que los rumores sobre ellos serían la comidilla de Preventers los próximos días. No estaba seguro de que terminara de gustarle, aunque terminó por sonreír. Al parecer tampoco eran buenos ocultándose y a Heero se le había olvidado hasta su deber por el deseo que sentía por él.

* * *

Durante el resto del día estuvo trepándose por las paredes por la necesidad insatisfecha, de modo que olvidó por completo el tema "del trío de Quatre" hasta que se topó con Wufei en uno de los pasillos.

Wufei lo miró durante unos segundos antes de mover la cabeza en forma de saludo. Duo, que se había quedado congelado al verlo, respondió agitando una de sus manos, antes de huir lo más rápido que podía de ahí. No sentía capaz ni verlo a la cara.

¿Qué tal si Wufei sabía que los había visto? La imagen de esos tres besuqueándose volvió a su mente en todo su esplendor para torturarlo de nuevo.

—¡Malditos exhibicionistas! —rumeó al llegar a su oficina. ¡Maldito Trowa y Wufei! ¡Maldito Quatre que no le había contado! Definitivamente no era su día, la presión en su pantalón tampoco le facilitaba las cosas recordándole su otro y más inmediato problema. Maldito Heero olvidadizo que lo había dejado caliente a niveles indecibles y, por supuesto, maldito secretario de Relena que los había interrumpido en el momento justo.

Si su vida continuaba en ese rumbo iba a tener que resignarse a vivir con una erección constante.

—Quiero tener sexo con Heero —lloriqueó sentándose tras el escritorio y hundiendo la cara entre sus brazos cruzados.

Lo que siguió del día fue una tortura: tratar de evitar al trío indecente y no pensar en el cuerpo caliente de Heero pegado al suyo. Lo primero fue más fácil que lo segundo.

Luego del trabajo, ya en el auto _de su pareja_ rumbo a su hogar, Duo estaba tan frustrado que se encontraba de mal humor. Heero, por otro lado, parecía ser el mismo tipo frío e inmune de siempre y eso solo acrecentaba su enojo.

Sólo cuando llegaron al corredor justo fuera del departamento, notó que Heero no estaba para nada calmado, sino que igual o más impaciente que él, ya que tomó su mano y lo apuró hasta estar frente a la puerta, la cual abrió rápido y sin ceremonias. Una vez dentro lo empujó contra ella y lo arremetió con un beso necesitado que ahogó su sonido de sorpresa.

Tal ataque hizo humo el ánimo denso que traía y decidió que, aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando, no permitiría que esto fuese interrumpido otra vez.

Atrajo a Heero contra sí, en un movimiento rápido, sujetando sus caderas y se frotó contra él sin dejar de besarlo. En respuesta obtuvo un gruñido ronco y una lengua mucho más ávida, mientras empezaban a restregarse el uno contra el otro de forma errática hasta que encontraron un ritmo que los complació a los dos.

Duo jadeó encantado sin dejar jamás la boca de Heero. Sentirlo así de duro contra su propia erección lo único que lograba era incrementar su lívido. A ninguno le importó estar en la entrada ni menos seguir completamente vestidos.

En un momento Heero lo tomó por sus nalgas y lo alzó. Él solo pudo enroscar los brazos y las piernas a su alrededor, mientras las estocadas se hacían más fuertes, aumentando la fricción.

—Dios —balbuceó a punto de venirse interrumpiendo el beso, entonces miró la cara concentrada de Heero con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo de arremeterlo. Esa excitante visión, junto con el continuo movimiento, logró que se corriera dentro de su ropa antes de lo que hubiera deseado.

Heero dio unas últimas embestidas contra su carne sensible antes de alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Duo recargó su cabeza contra la puerta tratando de ingresar aire a sus pulmones sin que Heero se viera con intenciones de querer bajarlo.

—Creo que debemos sacarnos la ropa —anunció Duo riendo cuando al fin logró hablar. Heero respondió con un sonido indefinido y volvió a besarlo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación sin bajarlo.

* * *

Duo despertó sintiéndose algo incómodo. Su pelo estaba hecho un nido porque Heero lo había soltado en algún momento de la noche, y además todo su cuerpo estaba sucio y pegajoso.

Para variar, Heero no estaba a su lado, pero nada de eso importaba porque se encontraba muuuuy satisfecho. Se habían recorrido por completo y masturbado muchas veces. Duo no podía recordar cuántos orgasmos tuvo, después del cuarto había perdido la cuenta.

Descansó unos minutos extra en la cama antes de levantarse para ir a la ducha.

En ese momento se le presentó un gran problema. Su pelo estaba tan enmarañado que incluso con el bálsamo demoraría siglos en lograr desenredarlo.

—Maldito, Heero —rezongó mientras luchaba con los nudos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo en eso hasta que la puerta del baño fue golpeada, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Estás bien? Llegaremos tarde si demoras así. —Heero no sonaba apurado, aunque sí algo impaciente.

—¡Es tu culpa! —gritó empezando a ponerse de mal humor. Si no se le hubiera ocurrido desatar su trenza anoche, ahora no tendría que luchar con esto. De por sí ya era difícil lavar a diario su largo cabello, ahora esa dificultad se había quintuplicado y no era alguien muy paciente, a decir verdad—. Te dije que no soltaras mi pelo. Deberías ser tú quien lidiara con esto ahora —refunfuñó enfocado en un nudo increíblemente complicado sin pensar muy bien lo que decía, pero cayó en cuenta cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de improviso y Heero unos segundos después estuvo junto a él, desnudo, bajo el agua caliente.

—¡O-oye! —trató de replicar mirando por sobre su hombro, sin poder evitar recorrer su cuerpo. Esto era muy, muy peligroso. Al acto sintió sus mejillas comenzar a arder.

—Debo arreglar el problema que cree, ¿no? —habló Heero con burla en la voz.

Duo asintió tratando de recobrar algo de su compostura. No era como si la noche anterior no se hubiesen visto desnudos, sólo que todavía era demasiado nuevo y su cuerpo seguía extremadamente receptivo.

Heero se estiró tomando el bote de bálsamo que estaba frente a él, apenas rozando su costado. Esa simple acción logró un pequeño estremecimiento. Hubo un sonido de la tapa siendo abierta y cerrada antes que las manos de Heero comenzaran a trabajar con ahínco en su pelo. Duo cerró los ojos mientras trataba de no excitarse por las repentinas caricias en su cuero cabelludo o el roce accidental de los dedos en su espalda, pero fue imposible.

Heero demoró en la tarea mucho menos tiempo del que él llevaba intentándolo.

—Listo. —El suave susurro contra su oído fue lo que terminó por vencerlo. Se volteó y acercó a Heero contra sí en un movimiento rápido. Todo lo que alcanzó a ver fueron los ojos cobalto llenos de diversión antes de que juntara sus bocas en un beso necesitado y presionase su firme erección contra la ingle de Heero.

—También deberías arreglar este problema entonces —habló sin aliento al separar sus bocas. Heero le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Tal parece que también debo hacerme cargo de él —afirmó, mientras colaba una mano entre sus cuerpos y tomaba su pene sin dudar. Duo se aferró a sus hombros y enterró la cara en su cuello gimiendo.

El agarre y bombeo firme de Heero contra su receptiva carne se sentía jodidamente bien. Solo quería dejarse llevar y venirse en esa mano que lo tocaba con determinación, pero al parecer Heero tenía otras ideas.

—¿Qué? No, Heero, no te detengas —gimoteó desesperado cuando el contacto se perdió.

* * *

—Debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para arreglar el problema que causé —murmuró Heero rozando sus labios antes de agacharse hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas. Duo avergonzado trató de alejarse al adivinar su intención, sin embargo, un agarre férreo en sus caderas se lo impidió.

Heero lo miró hacia arriba unos segundos antes de lamer la punta de su erección sin dudas. Duo cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos un breve momento antes de afirmarse de sus hombros vacilante.

La imagen de Heero haciendo eso era… tan obsceno y poderoso, que si continuaba observándolo se correría al instante.

La nueva sensación de la lengua caliente y húmeda recorriendo su miembro sin preámbulos, sacudió su cuerpo sin que lo pudiera evitar. Era jodidamente bueno y quería terminar, pero a la vez deseaba que se prolongarse lo máximo posible.

—Heero... —Eso fue todo lo que logró articular en un gemido sorprendido y ahogado cuando él abrió la boca y lo dejó pasar a través de sus labios. No pudo evitar la ondulación de sus caderas mientras enterraba sus manos en el pelo de Heero, por completo perdido en el placer.

La boca de Heero lo recibió húmeda y dispuesta apenas comenzó a embestir tentativamente. Él a todas luces lo estaba alentando a establecer un ritmo y así lo hizo. Su lengua presionando los lugares correctos cada vez que se adentraba.

—Heero, me voy a venir —avisó jadeando. Ya no podía ni pensar.

Tiró de su pelo para que se apartara, pero no consiguió moverlo, sólo logró que Heero acelerase el ritmo.

—Maldición, Heero –balbuceó al sentir el orgasmo llegar. Su vientre se contrajo con violencia mientras el placer lo sacudía. Trató de sostenerse ante sus piernas flaqueando, mas Heero no lo dejó caer aumentando la firmeza del agarre en sus caderas.

Lo sacó de su boca después de varios segundos y Duo lo miró aturdido mientras se ponía de pie.

—Lo siento —masculló cuando logró hablar. Heero le devolvió una mirada interrogante—. Me corrí en tu boca.

—Eso era lo que quería —dijo Heero sonriéndole ladino—. Date vuelta, Duo.

Duo obedeció confundido, pero sin protestar, aún sintiéndose demasiado manejable luego de aquel espectacular orgasmo.

Apenas lo hizo, Heero lo llevó a inclinarse hasta que sus manos estuvieron sobre la pared.

—Mmmm, Heero… —comenzó a replicar, algo asustado. Esa era una posición bastante expuesta.

—Tranquilo, no lo voy a meter —aclaró Heero, y Duo sintió el sonrojo llegar hasta sus orejas.

—¿Meterlo?

Heero se rio a sus espaldas. Bien, sabía que debía ser de esa forma entre hombres, pero no había pensado quién estaría en qué rol ni nada de eso. Heero deslizó su pene entre sus nalgas, apretándolas para mayor presión. Eso lo hizo sentirse sumamente avergonzado y por pura curiosidad no lo detuvo.

Aunque no pudo evitar asustarse de nuevo cuando Heero en un gruñido dijo:

—No es suficiente. —Y por un instante temió que iba a acabar siendo desvirgado en la ducha.

Entonces comprendió sus intenciones al sentirlo deslizarlo hacía abajo entre sus muslos.

—Junta las piernas —le ordenó con voz ronca y necesitada. Lo obedeció otra vez y fue recompensado con la constante fricción del pene de Heero en sus sensibles testículos y en la base de su miembro.

A pesar de lo vulnerable que se sentía en esa posición, las nuevas sensaciones de tener a Heero rozando lugares tan erógenos lo llevaron a tener un segundo orgasmo con una de sus manos masturbándolo.

Las embestidas de Heero se hicieron más profundas y erráticas antes de que se corriera entre sus piernas con un gemido bajo.

Ambos llegaron tarde a la oficina. Duo con el pelo mojado y con una coleta en vez de la usual trenza. Todos al pasar los miraron extrañados. Heero jamás llegaba tarde y Duo nunca había cambiado de peinado.

Duo pensó que de seguro la sonrisa descarada en sus facciones sumada a la inédita situación solo serviría para acrecentar los rumores.

* * *

Y Duo nuevamente se encontró en otro día sin poder dejar de imaginar sexo, mucho sexo con Heero.

—¿Por qué? —se quejó dramático, desparramándose en la silla tras su escritorio.

No lo entendía. Desde la tarde anterior había tenido más orgasmos de los que él mismo era capaz de darse durante una jornada aburrida en casa y aun así seguía tan caliente como si se hubiese estado aguantando durante años. Caliente y malditamente sensible —hasta el roce del pantalón le torturaba—. ¿Qué acaso era un animal en celo o algo por el estilo? ¿Tanto tiempo sin poner interés en el sexo lo había dañado? ¿Sería la novedad de las sensaciones que provocaba otra persona al tocarlo?

—No, de seguro, no sentiría igual de bien si no fuese con él —se respondió en voz alta.

Heero por otra parte parecía llevar el asunto bastante bien, aunque ese tipo podía controlar hasta sus signos vitales, una erección no era nada comparado con eso. Eso sí que era tenerla fácil.

Debía encontrar solución de alguna forma antes de que comenzase a afectar seriamente su trabajo. Ya su rendimiento había bajado bastante.

Y existía otro problema. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido y no se quejaba de ello, pero se sentía algo a la deriva con respecto al tema de la penetración. Heero le había dejado bastante claro en la mañana quién estaría recibiendo y para ser sinceros, el pensar en tenerlo dentro lo prendía y asustaba a la vez. Tampoco le gustaba la parte de sentirse vulnerable. Su trasero era un lugar que ni él había explorado y que otro lo hiciera sería muy extraño. Como hombre siempre había pensado estar en la posición de dar cuando fuese su primera vez, pensarlo a la inversa era difícil.

El pene de Heero no era pequeño, así que era seguro que dolería. ¿Cómo iba a lograr que le cupiese aquello? ¿Lograría sentir placer al recibirlo? De seguro que sí o si no lo hombres gays serían más escasos. Pero quizás era algo a lo que se llegaba con práctica.

—¡Agh! –se lamentó, antes de asumir que dándole vueltas no encontraría ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas. Ante el rimo de sus avances, el sexo era inevitable de forma que ya debía pensar seriamente en ello.

Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina para tomar aire fresco por unos momentos y tener algo de privacidad. Ya en el exterior del edificio se sentó en una banca cercana a la sombra de un árbol y sacó su celular cohibido. Sus palabras claves en el buscador fueron "sexo gay" y algo distraído entró al primer link que se le cruzó, aunque —al recordar una broma con gemidos exagerados que recibió alguna vez— procuró quitar el audio y esperó que el video cargara.

Era un trío… en plena acción.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar antes de apretar el botón para cerrar la pantalla. Su celular eligió un pésimo momento para no reaccionar o quizás la página era un virus. Dios, ¿por qué le pasaba esto justamente a él?

—No sabía que te interesaban esas cosas. –Duo se sobresaltó, sabiéndose pillado infraganti, cuando escuchó la voz de Quatre riendo a sus espaldas antes de que se sentara a su lado.

—No es lo que piensas —susurró avergonzado mientras cubría la cara con sus manos. El maldito video al fin se había cerrado. ¿Qué tipo de mala suerte era esta?

Había estado evitando a Quatre todo lo que podía y tenía que venir y aparecerse justo en el peor momento.

—Trataba de buscar información —habló tratando de explicarse—. Para… ya sabes… con Heero.

—Oh, comprendo, ¿no han tenido sexo? —Duo miró a Quatre sorprendido. Lucía tan inocente con sus grandes ojos aguamarina y su pelo rubio, pero iba por ahí hablando del sexo como del clima.

Tal vez no debía sorprenderse. Con Quatre participando en un trío sin duda que ya estaba en otras ligas y quizás su experiencia le sería útil.

—No sé cómo hacerlo con un hombre —soltó a bocajarro algo desesperado y su curiosidad natural lo traicionó al agregar—: ¿Cómo lo haces tú con dos?

—¿Con dos? —repitió Quatre.

—Los vi a ti, Trowa y Wufei besándose el otro día —explicó sonando tan traumado como se sentía.

Quatre le dio una mirada suspicaz ante decir:

—¿Entonces por eso veías ese video?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió ofendido, dándole demasiado énfasis a cada palabra dicha—. Abrí eso por accidente.

Quatre cambió su mirada a una de comprensión.

—Bueno, quizás podría serte de ayuda —Duo mordió su labio inferior pensándolo unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Necesito… emmm, ya sabes, que me hables de lo básico —pidió un poco cohibido, Quatre asintió.

—Bien, lo primero en lo que debes pensar es si quieres dar o recibir.

—Con Heero claramente tendré que recibir —masculló bajito.

—Pero eso puede cambiar con el tiempo y según la relación que quieran ir formando —comenzó Quatre, dando cuenta que lo escuchó de todas formas.—. En mi experiencia las personas pueden cambiar muchas veces sus gustos —explicó—. Por ejemplo, a Wufei nunca le preocupó qué rol tomar y varía sin problemas, en cambio, Trowa es muy quisquilloso con eso y ahora prefiere estar siempre arriba —sonrió como si eso le trajera buenos recuerdos, luego agregó—: A mí me gusta estar abajo, aunque si me lo piden estoy dispuesto a...

—Dios, por favor, Quatre no sigas hablando —interrumpió mortificado cuando salió del estupor, definitivamente había obtenido información que no quería saber. Tendría pesadillas por meses tras la nitidez de lo que se había formado en su mente. Nunca imaginó que Wufei sería el jamón del sándwich.

No, esto de pedirle consejos no funcionaría. No sin traumarlo de por medio al menos.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo una reunión —mintió excusándose con prisas y huyendo de ahí.

—¡Pero Duo, puedo ayudarte! —le gritó Quatre.

Duo no miró atrás ni se detuvo.

* * *

El día transcurrió demasiado rápido para su gusto y en la noche cuando estuvo en la cama con Heero sobre él, besándose hasta quedar sin aire, Duo seguía teniendo las mismas dudas de la tarde y estaba más que inquieto.

Luego de huir de Quatre, resultó que verdaderamente había tenido una reunión —que se le había olvidado por completo— y luego otra, y después quedó sepultado en un montón de papeleo atrasado, así que al reunirse con Heero en la salida ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de volver a mirar el celular.

Se sentía como si estuviese yendo a la boca del lobo por voluntad propia, sin saber qué esperar una vez dentro. Pero, si lo pensaba con detención esta iba a ser su primera vez, así que tal vez el nerviosismo estaba totalmente justificado. Heero, de seguro también notó su estado, porque estando en el auto, en medio de un atasco, preguntó:

—¿Estás bien? —Y un dejo de preocupación se escurrió con las palabras.

—Eh… sí, sí —soltó apresurado con una sonrisa algo incómoda en los labios. Heero le dio una mirada de reojo con sospecha que fingió no ver.

Al llegar al departamento las cosas habían comenzado similar a la de tarde anterior: Heero lo acorraló contra la puerta besándolo con ganas y acercando sus cuerpos para lograr una fricción placentera. Duo se dejó hacer logrando que sus preocupaciones se fueran lejos por un instante, antes de que todo contacto fuese roto.

—Vamos a la cama —la voz deseosa de Heero obtuvo un asentimiento rápido de su parte. No había forma de que pudiese negarse si se ponía así. Tampoco quería escapar, hoy sería el día, adiós a la virginidad de su trasero.

Ahora, en medio del inevitable avance, sólo le quedaba rezar porque Heero supiera lo que hacía. Nunca tuvo miedo al dolor durante la guerra, de hecho, era bastante resistente a él, así que no lograba entender del todo porque está situación lo ponía tan inquieto; su única conjetura era que se trataba de algo nuevo y nunca antes experimentado. Además, tampoco quería no poder sentarse bien por días a causa de sexo mal ejecutado. De seguro gente en la central lo notaría, especialmente el secretario de Relena que parecía enterarse de todo.

Heero le quitó la camisa en rápidos movimientos y volvió a enterrar la lengua en su boca. Duo sintió sus mejillas arder mientras respondía siguiendo el ritmo. No podía negar que con dudas y todo, el deseo llegaba de forma implacable.

—Concéntrate, Duo —demandó Heero.

—No es tan fácil —protestó Duo, tratando de hacerlo de igual forma. Heero había demostrado ser un amante cuidadoso hasta ahora, necesitaba dejar de pensar.

—Todo va a estar bien —Las palabras de Heero, dichas en un suave susurro, aceleraron su corazón y enviaron más calor a su cuerpo. Él sabía lo que sucedía, claro que sí y quizás estaba igual de nervioso detrás de su perfecta máscara de seguridad.

Gimió cuando Heero comenzó a atacar su cuello y desabrochó sus pantalones para apretar su pene por sobre la ropa interior.

—Al diablo las dudas —pensó ya por completo excitado. Estar así con Heero sólo le había traído beneficios hasta el momento, además tenía una curiosidad morbosa de cómo se sentiría tenerlo dentro. Nunca había flaqueado durante la guerra así que menos lo haría ahora. Tendría su primera vez con Heero Yuy y sería espectacular, punto. Si se quedaba sin caminar tres días, que así fuera, de seguro valdría la pena.

Ya decidido aprovechó de desabotonar la camisa de Heero, tan rápido como la excitación se lo permitió. Heero se detuvo unos momentos permitiendo que se la quitase, antes de volver a lamer y besar su cuello. La mano también volvió a su erección y lo masajeó con lentitud.

El pecho desnudo y caliente de Heero contra el suyo propio logró revolver sus entrañas con renovada expectación y ansia. Arrastró sus uñas por la espalda de Heero con ganas y fue recompensado con un jadeo bajo.

—Te quiero follar, Duo. Quiero estar dentro de ti —Esas palabras dichas con la voz más ronca y llena de deseo que había escuchado en Heero, lograron avergonzarlo e incitarlo por igual y, antes de darse cuenta, se encontró asintiendo. Ya estaba decidido y él también lo quería tanto que sus dudas a estas alturas se habían incendiado y no importaban casi nada. Deseaba hacerlo hasta el final porque el sólo imaginarlo lo derretía.

Heero se separó un poco de él y lo miró durante unos segundos antes de tomar la pretina de su pantalón, deslizándolo hacia abajo con ropa interior y todo hasta quitarlo. Luego el también se desvistió sin ceremonias.

Duo tuvo solo unos segundos para admirar aquel cuerpo perfecto y a la prominente erección alzándose entre sus piernas, antes que se recostara entre sus muslos alineando sus posiciones y frotara sus penes juntos. Lo único que consiguió hacer fue gemir mientras sentía el deseo hormiguear dentro. Se aferró a la espada de Heero enterrando las uñas en un vano intento por aplacar las sensaciones mientras se volvían a besar. Estaba tan acalorado y casi no habían hecho nada, solo era la anticipación de lo que vendría.

Las caderas de Heero se movieron con precisión una y otra vez contra las suyas en una deliciosa fricción que, luego de unos minutos, lo avasalló con un placentero orgasmo.

Aún aturdido observó a Heero estirarse por encima de su cuerpo para sacar un frasco del cajón del velador antes de sentarse entre sus piernas. Duo sintió la intempestiva necesidad de cubrirse cuando Heero se lo comió con la mirada, él todavía no se había corrido y su erección se alzaba rígida y goteando en su ingle. Se le antojaron las súbitas ganas de chuparla, pero no era el momento, ambos tenían otra intención.

—Mmm, Heero… —habló algo dudoso. Realmente no quería decir nada, sólo había vuelto a sentirse nervioso y el estar tan expuesto no ayudaba.

* * *

Heero vertió algo del contenido del frasco en su mano derecha. El líquido lubricante lucía transparente y viscoso.

–¿Qué sucede, Duo? —preguntó Heero suave, sin detenerse.

Entonces sin dilaciones coló una mano entre sus nalgas, separándolas y tanteó su ano. Duo juntó las piernas súbitamente ante la nueva sensación, atrapando el brazo de Heero entre sus muslos.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó avergonzado—, me sorprendiste —Heero alzó una de sus cejas sonriendo con algo burla mientras movía su dedo acariciando la zona. Duo se estremeció. Era muy extraño.

—Te haré sentir bien —La mano de Heero que no se encontraba atrapada acarició el costado de su cabeza y Duo se inclinó contra la muestra de afecto tranquilizándose un poco—. Separa las piernas para mí —lo alentó luego, besando y mordiendo una de sus rodillas a su alcance sacándole un estremecimiento. Lo observó indeciso unos segundos antes de hacerlo al recordar su irrevocable determinación. Había decido que quería hacer esto con Heero y estaba resuelto a confiar hasta el final.

Entonces el primer dedo resbaló en su interior. No dolió, aunque tampoco se sentía bien. Era algo raro, sin embargo, no estaba mal, por lo que trató de relajarse y no rechazarlo. La cara concentrada de Heero, mientras era así de cuidadoso con él, era todo una distracción y un deleite de admirar. Únicamente verlo y saberlo así estaba logrando que se excitase otra vez.

El segundo dedo fue colado con algo más de resistencia de su cuerpo, pero el lubricante facilitó bastante el asunto. Heero gruñó bajo al hacerlo y Duo respondió con un jadeo pensando en lo alucinante que era la mera acción de tener los dedos de ese sujeto, quién siempre lucía tan inaccesible, dentro de un lugar tan íntimo. Era realmente increíble si lo veía de esa forma. Heero Yuy excitándose por él, deseándolo, queriendo follarlo.

Los dígitos se movieron dentro de él durante un rato reconociendo y expandiendo antes de que otro fuese añadido. Ese si dolió un poco y sólo por un momento porque entonces Heero tocó algo dentro que logró que su cuerpo se arquease en la cama y un sonido sorprendido escapara de su boca.

—¿Qué dem…?¡Ah! —Duo no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta porque aquel lugar empezó a ser masajeado de forma constante. La sensación era alucinante.

—¿Es aquí? —La voz deseosa de Heero, que se había vuelto a recostar sobre él y lo miraba a la cara, no ayudaba al hecho de que nuevamente estaba duro.

—¿Es dónde? —balbuceó como pudo aturdido mientras Heero continuaba abriéndolo de forma implacable.

—Tu próstata —contestó Heero resoplando divertido—. Se siente bien, ¿no? Quizás debería hacer que te corras sólo con mis dedos.

—Mmmm —medio gimió mientras luchaba por hilar sus pensamientos—. ¿No sabes mu… mucho s-sobre sexo... gay? –consiguió articular, tratando de sonar burlón, antes que un espasmo verdaderamente fuerte recorriera su cuerpo cuando Heero presionó de forma más profunda y continua contra aquel lugar delirante. Se encontró anhelando el pene de Heero dentro, en aquel mismo momento. Adiós heterosexualidad, lo único que deseaba en ese instante era ser cogido hasta la locura por el hombre encima de él.

Heero intensificó el movimiento de sus dedos en lo que fue un claro castigo por su burla. ¡Maldición! Se volvería demente si continuaba así, el placer era muy intenso.

—Internet, Duo. No me interesa hacerle esto a alguien más —La respuesta baja de Heero lo único que logró fue empeorar su condición. Saber que era tan seriamente correspondido lo llevó casi al borde, se dejó hacer mientras el control sobre su cuerpo se escurría sin poder ni querer contener los gemidos ante la implacable intrusión.

—OK, ok comprendo. Sólo conmigo —cedió al fin hablando como pudo—. Solo deja de jugar con mi cuerpo y fóllame, ¿sí? —pidió medio desesperado sin importarle ya nada. Su autocontrol completamente deshecho.

Heero lo besó con hambre, sin perder tiempo, mientras deslizaba sus dedos fuera para cumplir su petición sin cuestionar, luciendo tan desesperado por eso como él. Gimoteó aún dentro del beso por la pérdida, mas enseguida sintió a Heero sujetar sus caderas con firmeza y su erección presionarse contra él al comenzar a entrar.

Fue obvio que seguía tratando de ser cuidadoso, dada la lentitud con que la que se deslizaba en su interior, pero aun así dolía. El pene de Heero sin duda era mucho mas grande que tres de sus dedos.

—Relájate, Duo —pidió Heero en un gruñido ronco cuando estuvo completamente dentro. Duo supo de inmediato que su cuerpo de seguro lo estaba apretando demasiado al estar tenso. Pero, mierda, de verdad lastimaba, era difícil tratar de aceptarlo.

—Es fácil decirlo —se quejó respirando hondo.

—No me moveré hasta que me digas —murmuró Heero besando su frente. Duo se acomodó, lentamente, enredando el cuerpo de Heero con piernas y brazos mientras buscaba su boca para distraerse. Fue recibido de inmediato mientras suspiraba.

El dolor amainó de a poco y, apenas eso sucedió, tanteó la nueva sensación curioso ondulado levemente sus caderas. No se sentía mal.

—Heero está dentro de mí —pensó cautivado absorbiendo el momento. Gimió con ganas y repitió la acción con más seguridad. Heero lo miró a los ojos con una pregunta implícita y él asintió despacio permitiéndole comenzar.

Al principio se sintió tosco y desordenado, pero el pene de Heero deslizándose dentro y fuera en firmes embestidas fue llenándolo de nuevas impresiones cada vez más placenteras.

Cuando logró que el movimiento de sus caderas se coordinará con las estocadas hasta encontrar un vaivén adecuado, Heero no tardó mucho en volver a rozar el punto que había estimulado con sus dedos, ante eso Duo por fin terminó de perder el control.

Heero tenía su pene dentro de él y era tan endemoniadamente bueno, y se hizo mejor cuando Heero coló la mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a bombear su pene.

—Heero —balbuceó casi sin respiración —si sigues haciendo eso me correré pronto —advirtió gimiendo mientras se aferraba cómo podía a esa amplia espalda.

—Vente —soltó Heero, lamiendo su mandíbula y Duo no logró contenerse más, su cuerpo se arqueó mientras apretaba el pene dentro suyo, corriéndose en un orgasmo que dejó todo en blanco. Heero continuó estimulando unos segundos luego de eso antes de dar unas cuantas profundas y erráticas embestidas terminando en su interior.

—Fue increíble —consideró para sí mismo satisfecho y sintiéndose tan relajado como nunca en su vida.

Se besaron lentamente mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración, antes que Heero saliera de él y se recostarse a su lado. Quedaron en un apacible silencio por largo rato, sólo disfrutando de los rezagos agradables después de semejante actividad.

—Vivamos juntos, Duo.

Duo lo miró directo a los ojos algo sorprendido por la repentina petición, antes de hablar:

—Pensé que ya lo hacíamos —apuntó gracioso mientras se giraba hasta quedar sobre su costado. Heero frunció el ceño también volteándose para quedar de frente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —continuó, ignorando la broma—. No tiene caso mantener dos departamentos, podemos quedarnos en el mío.

—Suena razonable —consideró con lentitud, antes de decidir que no deseaba ponérselo tan fácil—, pero como yo te cedí mi trasero, deberás cederme la decisión de dónde vivir. Y elijo mi departamento —molestó. Heero cerró los ojos y suspiró en un gesto conocido que le indicó que estaba buscando paciencia.

—Esa decisión no es lógica —rebatió sarcástico—. El mío queda más cerca del trabajo.

Duo que previó que esa sería su respuesta, no pudo evitar reír. Había recordado algo de su conversación con Quatre y quería saber qué tanto pensaba ceder Heero en esta relación que, según él, llevaban hace bastante tiempo.

—Tienes todaaa la razón… —canturreó —. Entonces, si la próxima vez me dejas ir arriba, te dejo elegir dónde viviremos —soltó de sopetón divertido. Heero lo miró con sorpresa unos segundos antes de asentir con cierta duda.

—De acuerdo —dijo sin mostrar mayor oposición, por lo que concluyó que su petición le había sonado aceptable.

—¿Lo habías pensado? —preguntó curioso—. Yo arriba.

—No —respondió Heero sincero—, pero no me molesta.

Duo sonrió con ganas ante la agradable perspectiva futura. Así que serían de las parejas que variaban. Lo abrazó con gusto, satisfecho con la respuesta obtenida.

—Será en tu departamento entonces —recompensó. Heero cabeceó en acuerdo, relajando su expresión.

Ambos habían obtenido una respuesta satisfactoria y Duo ya se sentía ansioso ante la excitante posibilidad que no había imaginado conseguir, pero que se le hacía tan prometedora como la nueva experiencia que acababa de tener. Definitivamente, estaba dispuesto a probar todas las _primeras veces_ que la relación con Heero pusiera a su alcance.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **NA:** El final fue un parto jajajaja, pero puse todo mi amor en ello y traté de no hacer una historia triste (creo que Neutral no hubiera podido soportar otra así XD). Espero que haya quedado tan hot como quería y que lo disfrutaran.


End file.
